


Love Me

by dorking



Series: McReyes shorts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, blowjob, hints of past abuse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorking/pseuds/dorking
Summary: Is this how people make love?If that were true, he'd have felt loved a long time before he met Reyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The more or less smutified and fully flushed out sex scene from my fic 'The Visit'. It's not really necessary to read the first part if you haven't though.  
> Also! This is like!! The second sex scene I've ever written so!! I'm sorry if it's weird or bad!!!

Gabriel Reyes' thoughts were interrupted.

"Deadlock taught me a 'lotta useful stuff", Jesse removed Gabriel's cock from his pants, "But you've taught me more". Implications aside, that stroked Reyes' ego.

He groaned thankfully, finally feeling the enveloping warmth of McCree's mouth. Placing a tender hand on the back of the brunettes head, Reyes leaned into his chair, letting the heat rise from his groin into his chest. Jesse's hands were clutching his sides, steadying his position with his fingers caressing Gabriel in a placid manner. He sucked his commanders cock with a determined and calculated pace. Gabriel stroked Jesse's ear pensively with his thumb. Something didn't feel quite right. Looking down contemplatively, Reyes went for it, even if it meant ruining his blowjob.

"I love you"

Jesse pulled away with a thin seam of spit bridging his mouth to Gabriel, the cool air drying the older mans wet member, "Pardon? I think I got a gnat in my ear"

Reyes swallowed, his adam's apple visibly bobbing in his dry throat. He quickly regained composure and grabbed Jesse's face between his fingers, pouting the other mans lips

"You heard what I said, do you copy Agent?"

By training, Jesse straightened slightly "Acknowledged, Commander", only to have his face melt into an embarrassed grimace. McCree's ears were growing visibly redder by the second. Jesse did this naturally any time he got a surge of emotion, positive, negative, or otherwise. Gabriel wasn't expecting a verbal response, so instead he kissed Jesse hard on the mouth, "Now come on over to my bed, and let me fuck you into the mattress". Jesse pulled back, visibly shaken, standing up to let Reyes by. Gabriel grabbed McCree by the collar and tossed the younger man onto the sheets

"Strip down Agent"

Jesse obliged. His silence was a little disconcerting, although somehow Gabriel found himself marginally grateful. Neither of them were great with words, still Gabriel had never been one to back down from a challenge. If he needed to tell McCree he loved him to _fix_ him, Reyes would take that chance. Jesse was worth it.

Even if it was a little awkward.

McCree finished removing his shirt. Reyes admired Jesse's toned body, he'd grown into himself since they'd met. Gabriel stroked himself at the sight, smug and smiling as Jesse turned over onto his stomach. Reyes climbed up behind him, dark chest pressing onto Jesse's tattoo, his fingers finding their way to the gunslingers ass.

"Now, let me show you how I love you"

Jesse didn't say anything, pliant in his commanders touch. Biting into the pillow, Jesse allowed himself to succumb to that stretching feeling supplied from Reyes' now lubricated finger. It was just one at the start, an agonizingly slow tempo, in and out. Their skin was beginning to moisten in the rising humidity, Reyes gruffly panting in McCree's ear. Jesse could feel the older man's slickening arousal on the back of his leg, straining for the inevitable penetration he always promised.

McCree was melting, two thick fingers now sliding inside of him, he clenched his eyes shut inhaling with a hissing noise. He preferred it like this, on his his stomach with his ass on display. Less chance of eye contact or mouth-kissing. Sex was just fucking without feelings; this was another transaction for Jesse, or he'd like it to be. He knew it was the best way he could show how committed he was to his commander. However Reyes was making it difficult to keep things vanilla, so to speak, by dropping that bombshell on him out of nowhere.

_Love_

Gabriel was kissing his neck, leaving small bites wherever his hungry mouth could manage. Something inside of Jesse fluttered momentarily at the feeling.  
  
_Is this how people make love?_  
  
If that were true, he'd have felt loved a long time before he met Reyes.

"Tell me you like it, Jesse"

A shock went up Jesse's spine cracking his thoughts open, as Gabriel suddenly used his fingers to fuck his hole much more roughly. McCree gasped at the quickening speed, a slight drool now pooling onto the pillow

"I...like it, Commander", there was marked questioning inflection at the end of Jesse's response. This was new. Gabriel wasn't normally so chatty, nor was he very much for dirty talk. Jesse could feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach as the redness tinting his ears spread to his face.

"...Tell me you want more" Gabriel demanded, testing the waters.

"...More, C-Commander" McCree complied with three of Reyes' digits now scissoring his backside, his muscular ass tensing into the feeling. Jesse did truly want more, his own fingers now forming fists into Gabriel's bed sheets. He groaned, pulling the fabric closer to his chest

"Hell...just _fuck me_ already Gab-Gabriel" he mewled impatiently pushing back into Reyes' hand. His own cock was beginning to ache, begging for that full feeling to satisfy his needs.

"Say please" Reyes chuckled, curling his fingers inside of the younger man, brushing against _that spot_. Jesse could feel that his face was entirely flushed, he truly hated to beg "Aw...Jesus Christ. Shit. No", he wouldn't relent that easily even in his disheveled state. Reyes gingerly took a fistful of Jesse's tangled hair with his free hand, guiding the younger man to look at him in the eyes "Say _please_ , Agent". Jesse tried to look away, but found himself magnetized under Reyes' gaze; he was unable to disobey his commanding officer. The realization would be humiliating if Reyes didn't have Jesse's unspoken adoration.

In a halfhearted growl, "Damn you Reyes... _p-please_ just fuckin' _fuck me_ "

Gabriel Reyes smiled complacently. Removing his fingers from Jesse, rather unceremoniously, elicited a stifled whimper from the younger man,

" _Sh-shit_ "

Gabriel stroked his cock, coating it in his own pre-cum and left over lubricant, his breath quickening at his own touch. He was more aroused by Jesse's words than he thought he'd be; _how nice_. Gabriel guided his member to Jesse's tightened ring of muscles, pushing the head in at a lackadaisical pace. He was waiting for Jesse to push back which, to Gabriel's delight, he did with a delicious groan.

"Hnn...nngh" Jesse panted, soaking the pillow in his sweat and spit, "Christ...." his chest heaving in relief; his Deadlock tattoo stretching slick against Gabriel's chest with every exasperated breath.

Gabriel went ahead at the same speed, slow and teasingly, practically torturing Jesse into boneless mess of a man. Jesse got the message, turning his head ever so slightly to catch Gabriel's dark eyes through his mussed locks, "Please, Commander"

"Please what, Agent?"

This was so out of the blue for Gabriel, Jesse almost couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes "Faster, _please_ ". As much as Gabriel seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, Jesse was beginning to just want to get this romp over with. He reached for own untouched dick as Gabriel began fucking him at a more agreeable speed.

 _Finally_ , he thought.

Much to Jesse's surprise, for the first time he felt Gabriel's fingers swat away his own "Let me do it". Wordlessly Jesse let it happen, using both arms to properly support his body under Gabriel; the same Gabriel who was now whispering into his ear "I like your prick Agent, it's a shame you don't let me touch it more often." Jesse bit his lip as Reyes followed through, curling his broad hand around the base of Jesse's cock, giving it a few loving strokes.

"Tell me...you want me to touch it" Gabriel brushed his mustache along the dips of Jesse's shoulders, taking in the younger man's scent with every deep breath. He began fucking Jesse a little faster in tandem with his stroking. Jesse shuddered, he was losing his cool, unsure if he was irritated or undone. He didn't really feel like talking. Truthfully he wasn't sure if he could with the way Reyes was abusing the very tip of his dick, thumbing the underside and sensitive slit. 

Jesse bowed his head between his arms, brown hair tickling his face as Gabriel rocked him harder "You're already touching it Reyes, what's the point of all this fuckin' _-ah-_ t-talk?". Jesse couldn't stand how badly Reyes was making him blush. "I could stop, Jesse, if that's what you'd prefer", Gabriel bit roughly into his neck, hand coaxing more droplets of pre-cum already dribbling out of Jesse's dick. McCree caved, "No..." he pressed his tongue to his bared teeth, tasting the sweat beading down his lips, in a fruitless effort to silence his response "Please touch it. Keep touching it, Reyes."

That dark chuckle bubbled up again from behind his ear, a whisper dripping with lust "Now that's the kind of compliance I like, Agent". Jesse was rewarded as Gabriel pushed deeper, so close to that space within him that shot stars up his spine to his eyes. Normally, they worked in silence, their bodies naturally attuned to each other. Fucking for both men was a lot like fighting, if you trusted your team they just knew what to do and where to be. Some part of Jesse's brain yearned for that silence, while some quieter voice told him he enjoyed this kind of treatment. No that wasn't quite right, that voice was telling him he deserved it. It felt like like a soft retribution; a deep shame spurred by the man he now trusted most. Reyes didn't know what he was doing to McCree with this kind of talk. Jesse, eyes glossing, was travelling closer to a distant reality he'd buried far back in his mind.

The immediate empty feeling of Gabriel pulling out from his ass snapped Jesse back to the bedroom. "The hell Ga-" McCree couldn't finish his sentence as Reyes roughly turned him over onto back. Jesse wasn't sure about the development, but had little time to ponder as Reyes pushed himself back inside the younger man without missing a beat. Jesse could do nothing but wrap his legs around Gabriel's waist as the older man snapped his hips, brutally fucking him. This felt good, but it also felt intimate. Gabriel buried his face in the crook of Jesse's neck, kissing, biting, and sucking. McCree wasn't sure where to put his arms, eventually settling back into the bed sheets, grasping at them to ground himself. Lifting the younger man slightly, one hand on his dick and the other cradling his back, Gabriel drove himself further until he was sure he was hitting Jesse where it mattered. He could tell he was doing a good job; Jesse let out a sudden cry, which was then locked behind a fist as the cowboy smothered his own moans. Reyes pumped his hand expertly up and down the other mans shaft, feeling himself getting close to climaxing. Jesse knew he was going to cum too, and he knew Gabriel was trying to make it happen at the same time. "Jesse...Jesse," Gabriel kissed his cheek, pressing their chests closer together as Jesse began clenching around his cock.

"Tell me you love me, Jesse"

McCree screwed his eyes shut as his release spurted onto his abdomen, feeling Gabriel respond in kind, still inside of him. His head was hot, like he'd been choking through the whole ordeal, and now finally he was coming up for air; Jesse was gasping with uneven gulps. Gabriel gently pulled out, and slid on top of the cowboy, sticky with sweat mingling and shaky breaths. They lay in silence, tired but not quite sleepy. McCree's thoughts were reeling still. There were no more words he could share with Reyes at the moment.

Gabriel shifted away, finding himself growing cold in his sweat; maybe he'd gone too far, but he'd been caught up in the moment. He couldn't see McCree's face, but he could feel the embarrassment radiating off of the other man. He'd pushed Jesse into an uncomfortable corner.

"Reyes"

Gabriel grumbled slightly in response, still really unable to turn around.

"I don't know if I can", Jesse's tone was heavy and coated with a thick remorse.

Jesse wasn't going to apologize, he didn't need to.


End file.
